


Misión VI: Ser un buen fanboy

by lady_chibineko



Series: Misión Cumplida [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Johnny English Series
Genre: Crossover, Humor, M/M, Q is a fanboy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: Crossover entre las sagas de James Bond (Daniel Craig) y Johnny English. Q se ve enfrentado a la existencia de un singular agente de MI-7. Nada resulta ser lo que parece. No menores de 16 ni homofóbicos





	Misión VI: Ser un buen fanboy

**Título: Misión Cumplida**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la película "Skyfall" basados en los personajes de las novelas de James Bond escritas por Ian Fleming, son propiedad de Sony Pictures Entertainment y MGM. Los personajes pertenecientes a la saga de Johnny English son de autoría de Universal Pictures y sus respectivos creadores.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan

 **Dedicatoria:** A todos los fans de la pareja 00Q de la cual estoy enamorada desde que vi la película hace ya varios años. 

En fin, enjoy the chapter please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Misión VI: Ser un buen fanboy**

Aquello debía de ser una maldita broma. En serio... Porque de lo contrario no se explicaba tal grado de estupidez.

¡Es que, en serio!

Todo había comenzado un par de días atrás.

M se había presentado en Q-branch junto a Moneypenny y a Tanner, y alegremente le había informado al líder de los genios de MI-6 que su mes obligado (¡OBLIGADO!) de vacaciones comenzaba a partir del día siguiente.

Tenía ese día para dejarlo todo arreglado, y luego de eso, tenía que ir a casa a preparar maletas para un mes, ya que (y si, aquello también era obligado y había sido dispuesto por el área de Psiquiatría de la sección) tomaría un crucero y pasaría por lo menos 7 días libre de alta tecnología para (y aquí viene lo peor) limpiar su sistema nervioso y asegurar que al finalizar el mes de vacaciones (eso que no había tomado en más de una década, desde que entrase a Q-branch como cualquier otro simple técnico de sistemas) y volviese completamente renovado, con un ánimo más ligero y de paso fuese más afable y acequible para el resto del personal de MI-6.

Por supuesto le debían mucho más de un mes de vacaciones; y recursos humanos, tras darse cuenta, estaba quejándose bastante por aquel detalle. Pero por el momento eso era todo lo que le podían dar.

M sonrió, Tanner y Moneypenny lo miraron condescendientemente, un par de Doble Cero que andaban por allí lo miraron divertidos (luego se los haría pagar) y el personal de Q-branch... Bueno, prácticamente todos tuvieron que hacer uso de todo su coraje para no huir despavoridos o esconderse bajo sus mesas de trabajo.

Q apretó los dientes y un tic comenzó a afectar su ojo derecho, mientras la vena en su frente se engrosaba y hacía su mejor representación de estar a un paso de explotar.

\- ¿Algo más, M?- preguntó Q en un tono que hizo erizar la piel a más de uno de los presentes (incluyendo a 009).

M, quien por lo general era un sujeto bastante sensible, misteriosamente no se dio siquiera por enterado del estado de ánimo de su empleado. El hombre más bien sonrió.

\- Deja toda tu tecnología aquí antes de salir, incluyendo tablets, laptops, móviles, rastreadores... Bueno, tú entiendes. Y pasa por recepción antes de irte, allí te darán un móvil básico.

Un sonido estrangulado viajó a través de todo el lugar.

Esta vez hasta los dos acompañantes de M se veían un poco incómodos. El silencio fue lo que siguió. Un alfiler cayendo hubiese sido fácilmente escuchado al otro lado del lugar.

El tic de Q se acrecentó y su quijada se apretó aún más.

\- Entendido.- respondió el joven genio.

M se dio por satisfecho.

El resto del día, los habitantes de Q-branch apenas y se atrevieron a respirar.

48 horas después, Q se dedicaba a ser el más infeliz de los pasajeros del crucero donde lo habían metido, cuando una llamada en el arcaico Nokia 101 que le habían dado interrumpió su letanía de insultos mentales y posibles torturas hacia el personal del área de psiquiatría de MI-6, y de paso a M.

Era M, por supuesto. Lo cual Q supo incluso antes de apretar el botón de contestar, debido a la letra M que apareció en la pantalla.

Un minuto después, abría y cerraba la boca indignado.

¡¿Cómo que lo acusaban de hackear el sistema de MI-7?! ¡Aquello era un insulto! ¡Herejía! ¡Blasfemia!

¡¿Para qué mierda se iba a meter con esa sección?! ¡Eran un burdo mal chiste!

Pero lo peor de todo no fue eso, sino que una vez que M fue convencido de que Q no tuvo nada que ver en aquello (previos 15 minutos de gritos de parte del líder de Q-branch), el hombre solo colgó tras un simple '¡oh! Está bien', y ni siquiera dio las disculpas del caso.

El tic de Q volvió, y lo hizo con energías renovadas.

Solo había una cosa por hacer.

Ahora bien, el paso 1 era enterarse de que demonios sucedía en realidad, y verificar que aquello no hubiese afectado a MI-6.

Si, a pesar de todo no pensaba dejar a su agencia desprotegida.

Entonces, recordando un poco de sus años de niñez - adolescencia, aquella en donde permanecer en un orfanato o con una familia temporal era algo inaceptable para el pequeño genio, y la única opción había sido huir y arreglárselas por sí mismo hasta alcanzar la edad suficiente para meter documentos e información falsa al sistema y asegurarse un sitio en la universidad, esa época donde tuvo que elegir entre ser carterista y prostituirse, y la verdad es que dejarse manosear por viejos gordos y degenerados no había siquiera pasado por su mente; Q se las arregló para sustraer la tablet de una pequeña niña y hacerle creer a la 'abnegada madre' que se había pasado toda la mañana con los ojos pegados en el salvavidas de la piscina, que el aparato había caído al mar por la borda.

45 minutos después, y sacando el pequeño estuche que había escondido con sus herramientas personales entre su equipaje, la tablet infantil poseía ahora un sistema que la daría envidia a cualquier hacker que se respete.

Sin que siquiera lo sintiesen, entró al sistema de MI-7 y se dio cuenta de que alguien había hackeado los archivos confidenciales de la sección y extraído todos los nombres de los agentes activos, dejándolos inútiles de momento.

Preocupado, tanteó el sistema de MI-6 y con un suspiro de alivio se dio cuenta de que sus sistemas de protección habían evitado que la información de los agentes de MI-6 corriese la misma suerte.

Salió antes de ser detectado y decidió seguir el caso desde las sombras, solo por si era necesario finalmente intervenir.

Lo que sucedió durante los siguientes días, lo hizo preguntarse cómo era posible que una agencia de Inteligencia Británica, como lo era MI-7, siguiese en pie.

¿En serio un imbécil narcisista y egocéntrico como Jason Volta había sido capaz de engañar a todos tan fácilmente?

¡Deshonor para ellos, deshonor para sus familias y también para sus vacas!

¡Y la Primera Ministra! ¡Urgh!

Pero quien había hecho aumentar más el ritmo de su tick era el tal Johnny English... ¡El sujeto era un idiota!

Q se pasó las últimas 24 horas de su encierro en altamar metido en el sistema de MI-7, averiguando más sobre el retirado agente, y solo una frase rondó al final su privilegiado cerebro una vez que terminó de estudiar al agente.

¿Ese sujeto existía en serio? ¡¿Y era un agente?!

Bueno, agente en retiro... lo cual lo hacia todo aún peor. No entendía como el sujeto llegó a la edad de retiro para comenzar.

Q tomó una profunda inhalación de aire, expiró y en 10 segundos decidió lo que iba a hacer durante sus siguientes 3 semanas de vacaciones.

¿No lo querían en MI-6? Perfecto.

Pero no iba a ir tampoco al resort de lujo donde lo habían sentenciado a purgar condena.

Sus vacaciones, SUS reglas.

Haciendo su mejor interpretación de James Bond, ni bien atracó el crucero a puerto seguro, el joven genio simplemente se esfumó en el aire.

Los agentes enviados nunca supieron explicarle a M que sucedió. Tanner tuvo que comprar una nueva botella de leche de magnesia. Moneypenny solo rodó los ojos y volvió a su trabajo. Q volvería cuando estuviese listo.

La información fue guardada de los Doble Cero y Q-branch, no necesitaban más incidentes luego de lo ocurrido con Jason Volta, MI-7 y la Primer ministro, muchas gracias.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Algunos días después, en un colegio privado ubicado en la campiña inglesa, el nuevo director de la institución presentaba al recientemente incorporado profesor suplente de informática, Alexander Quintus. Un joven londinense algo tímido y recién salido de las aulas universitarias.

\- Espero sean amables con su nuevo profesor.- añadió el hombre antes de mandar a todo el alumnado y profesorado a iniciar el día de clases.

El joven profesor se dirigió a su primera clase, aunque parecía un poco perdido.

El profesor de geografía no dudó en acercarse a ayudar.

\- Su aula de clases está en mi camino ¿Qué tal si lo acompaño?

El joven hasta se sonrojó un poco al escuchar las palabras del otro profesor.

\- ¡Oh! Debe pensar que soy un inútil.

\- En lo absoluto. Johnny English, geografía.

\- Alexander Quintus, informática. Pero eso lo acaba de señalar el director.- expresó extendiendo una mano, que ni bien fue estrechada, hizo saltar al otro hombre.

\- ¡Algo me picó!- exclamó English.

\- ¡Oh! Es este viejo anillo. Era de mi padre, lo uso para la suerte cada vez que inicio algo nuevo... pero tiene una ralladura que sobresale y siempre olvido llevarlo al joyero para que lo limen...

\- ¡Oh, bueno! Le puede suceder a cualquiera.- expresó el otro hombre, haciendo muecas faciales, al tiempo que iniciaban la caminata- ¿Y cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse?- preguntó al más joven.

\- Solo unas semanas creo, hasta que el profesor Simmons regrese.

\- ¡Oh, sí! Pobre Charles ¡No entiendo como de pronto terminó en la cárcel! Bueno, también le puede suceder a cualquiera.- expresó con una cómica sonrisa final.

El otro simplemente asintió.

\- ¡Ah! Aquí estamos. Bueno profesor, le desearía suerte, pero creo que es de mala suerte, así que ¡Rómpase una pierna!- expresó el hombre alegre.

\- ¿Qué eso no es para el teatro?

\- ¡Oh!... Supongo. Bien ¡Nos vemos luego!

Alexander Quintus se acomodó los lentes y sacó el móvil tras despedirse y antes de ingresar a clases. Los nanobots ya estaban en el sistema sanguíneo de English y activados. El sistema de vigilancia de la institución hackeado y todo interconectado al equipo escondido en su habitación como profesor.

Era hora de averiguar quien era en realidad el tal Johnny English.

Pero antes, tenía un primer día de clases que sobrevivir.

¡Oh, bueno! No podía ser peor que tratar con técnicos novatos.

~.~.~.~.~.~

\- ¡¿Qué carajos quieren decir con que no saben DONDE está Q?!- preguntó un muy alterado 007, quien al parecer hablaba/gritaba no solo por él, sino en representación suya, de 004, 006, 009 y R, ésta última de paso representaba a todo el Q-branch.

M trató de tranquilizarlos mostrando una actitud calmada.

No funcionó.

Y la cosa más no menos había sido así.

Volvía el dúo terrible de los Doble Cero (006/Alec Trevelyan y 007/James Bond, para quienes por alguna razón se lo pregunten) luego de una misión de 3 meses en Arabia Saudita que le había sacado úlceras y canas verdes a más de uno (¿Y tomó el área Psiquiátrica esto en cuenta a la hora de determinar que Q estaba más tenso de lo normal sin razón alguna? ¡No! ¡No lo hicieron! ¿Quién contrata al personal de esa área?), y estaban un tanto preocupados porque su boffin favorito no había ido a recibirlos al aeropuerto o siquiera a la puerta de entrada de MI-6 con la sana intención de gritarles hasta que se les cayesen las orejas, debido a su irresponsabilidad y pérdida de tecnología.

En realidad no habían escuchado nada de él durante las últimas dos semanas. Tal vez se les había pasado un poco la mano con los últimos dos poblados destruidos.

Solo por si acaso, le habían traído toda clase de tés y mates exóticos, y algún que otro souvenir.

Claro, no incluían las PPK Walther o el 90% de la tecnología que les había sido entregada, pero seguro y luego de mostrar sus mejores miradas de cachorros arrepentidos, de hecho y los perdonaba.

Llegaron a Q-branch saltándose el área médica y su reporte con M. R los recibió.

Exigieron hablar con Q. Se enteraron que estaba de vacaciones.

Fueron a hablar con M porque comunicarse con Q era primordial (en especial para cierto rubio de raíces escocesas).

M se negó de plano.

Algo raro sucedía allí.

Por fin luego de 30 minutos de joder y joder la paciencia de todos allí, M admitió que Q se les perdió luego de la primera semana ¡Pero no hay de qué preocuparse! Seguro vuelve sano y salvo al terminar el mes.

El resultado fue el exabrupto de Bond, que a esas alturas era retenido tanto por Trevelyan como por Tanner, mientras que Moneypenny evaluaba si dispararle un dardo tranquilizante o no.

Terminaron arrastrando a Bond fuera de la oficina de M, así que el tranquilizante no fue necesario. De momento.

La noticia de la desaparición de Q se extendió más rápido, incluso, que si hubiese sido puesta en redes sociales.

Q-branch entró en pánico. La sección Doble Cero se alistó para matar.

M comenzó realmente a pensar que tal vez no debió de haber tomado las cosas tan a la ligera.

Moneypenny rodó los ojos. Estaba rodeada de idiotas.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Q observó en la pantalla de la laptop la imagen de la cámara de vigilancia que daba al pequeño bosquecillo que colindaba con la parte trasera del colegio y sonrió. Apenas eran las 21:00 horas, pero se suponía que todos los alumnos estaban ya en sus camas, pues era un colegio internado.

Aunque por supuesto, eso no aplicaba al profesor English o al grupo de alumnos que esa noche tenía entrenamiento de infiltración.

El joven genio tenía que admitir que ver a aquellos niños casi adolescentes realizar los ejercicios con mayor precisión que los propios reclutas para agentes regulares de MI-6 era... adorable.

¡Oh! En la última semana muchas de sus opiniones habían cambiado, y todas a favor del agente en retiro English.

Si bien varias de sus conclusiones iniciales sobre el hombre resultaron ser ciertas, tales como que el agente era, en cierto nivel, un idiota, torpe, despistado, machista hasta cierto punto y completamente condescendiente con las personas equivocadas; a esa lista le había tenido que añadir otro tanto de cualidades que no pensó encontrar.

El hombre tenía sentido del humor, humildad, paciencia, era caballeroso, e incluso lo chapado a la antigua lo hacía... adorable. Y ni que decir de su inacabable predisposición a hacerlo todo por la Reina y la patria... Aunque a veces metiese la pata (bueno, casi siempre según los registros)

Y ahora no podía evitar deshacerse en risitas cada vez que veía a los alumnos del momento salir desde el aula de geografía al recreo a través de la ventana por medio de simples equipos de soga y poleas, todo sin que ningún adulto se diese cuenta; o practicar sus habilidades de mimetización y ocultamiento cada que por alguna razón tenía que ir al aula del profesor English; o ver cómo les enseñaba sobre los diferentes gadgets usados en los 60's y 70's mediante las cámaras que había ocultado en el lugar. O (y aquí se derretía de ternura) ver a los alumnos hacer sus primeros pininos en el mundo del espionaje informático. No que English fuese bueno en aquello último, pero tras lo ocurrido con Volta estaba tratando de actualizarse.

Q ya incluso tenía en una lista los nombres de aquellos que se veían más promisorios, y señalaba en que destacaban.

Por el momento, English les enseñaba como hacer una trampa en campo y ocultarla a simple vista.

El hombre tendía a caer en sus propias trampas, pero la lección siempre era bien aprendida, así que Q suponía que igual estaba bien.

Tal como lo predijo, 49 minutos después de iniciar, los niños ayudaban al agente en retiro a salir del hueco, antes de volver a rellenar la trampa.

Q soltó una risita... Ahhh, iba a extrañar este internado.

Se asomó discretamente a la ventana y observó al grupo pasar en sus pequeños trajes de camuflaje.

Adorables. (¿Lo había pensado ya antes?)

~.~.~.~.~.~

Unos días antes de que se terminase su mes de vacaciones (y de que el profesor Simmons fuese absuelto de los cargos que se le pusieron por un error del sistema, a lo cual le seguiría una indemnización y volver a clases luego de su estadía en una carcel de mínima seguridad), un personaje que Q había observado en los videos de vigilancia del agente en retiro English, así como en el archivo del mismo, hizo su aparición en el internado.

Y a diferencia del despistado agente en retiro, su controlador y compañero, el agente Bough, reconoció casi de inmediato que algo en el joven profesor estaba fuera de lugar.

La sonrisa marca Q que el líder de Q-branch le ofreció a Bough cuando el agente English no observaba, fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Al primer momento en que Q se vio a solas, fue abordado por el aprehensivo hombre.

\- ¿Quién es usted y qué desea del profesor English?- preguntó con seriedad y evidente preocupación, y remarcando la palabra profesor.

Q, quien estaba en un aula vacía corrigiendo pruebas tomadas en su última clase, sonrió con autosuficiencia y desparpajo.

\- ¿De él? No mucho en realidad. Solo deseaba desenredar todo el entuerto creado por Volta, saber quién era el agente que evitó que los planes de ese lunático se llevasen a cabo. Luego, solo decidí quedarme a terminar mis vacaciones aquí... es tranquilo. Pero nunca le haría daño, si eso es lo que piensa. Dañar agentes en retiro de agencias hermanas sin un motivo no es mi manera de actuar.

\- ¿Agencia hermana?- preguntó Bough un tanto sorprendido.

\- En realidad.- continuó Q- me conviene su presencia. Estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de darme a conocer al agente English sin lastimar su... ego, y conservar su amistad; pero no estoy seguro que tan a pecho se tome todo esto. Es un hombre algo sensible, y el darle a conocer su error de juicio al señalarme como un profesor dulce e inocente... Me temo que darle a conocer su error podría hacerlo cerrarse ante mi persona.

Bough frunció el entrecejo.

\- ¿Y qué podría ofrecerle usted a él... o a mí?

Q sonrió.

\- ¿Teniendo en cuenta la calidad de la tecnología con que MI-7 arma a sus agentes?... Pffff. Todo. En Q-branch los juguetes son sin duda mejores, y a diferencia de P, ninguno en la sección es un idiota.

¡Q-branch! ¡MI-6! ¿Pero qué clase de ingeniero o agente puede ofrecer la tecnología de esa sección tan libremente?...

Y entonces vino al agente Bough la descripción del actual líder de Q-branch, el joven genio que llevaba unos años en el puesto y que, según los comentarios, podía volver hasta el pedido más irreal y fantasioso algo bastante real.

\- ¡¿Q?!

El joven guiñó un ojo, sonrió ampliamente y volvió a sus pruebas, dando por terminada la conversación.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Unos días después, Q entraba a MI-6 por la puerta principal con una frescura única, como si no hubiese estado fuera del lugar más de un par de horas; ni que decir 30 días.

Saludó a los guardias, y se dirigió al ascensor que lo llevaría al sótano que conectaba con Q-branch.

Moneypenny le salió al encuentro.

\- Q.

\- Señorita Moneypenny.

Ambos abordaron el ascensor.

\- ¿Qué tal el descanso?- preguntó la mujer con simpleza.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Magnífico!... Por cierto, es posible que el personal del área psiquiátrica, por ningún motivo en especial, tenga problemas para entrar al edificio... durante las siguientes dos semanas. Posiblemente el problema se extienda hasta M. Solo digo.

\- Por supuesto.

Ambos se sonrieron.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas, y Q entró a Q-branch fresco como una lechuga. No le importó el enorme mapa de Gran Bretaña con cientos de puntos rojos parpadeantes y una foto suya al lado en la pantalla principal. O los rostros y miradas asustadas de sus minions, o las caras de maniaco homicidas de los Doble Cero presentes en el momento.

El hombre pasó feliz de la vida por entre la multitud, paró, alzó una ceja e hizo una mueca. Todo se había paralizado alrededor.

\- ¿Qué miran? ¡A trabajar gente, que nos pagan por proteger a la Reina y la patria! No para parecer pollos asustados.

Tras lo cual siguió el camino a su oficina.

R suspiró y comenzó a organizar todo alrededor.

Los Doble Cero comenzaron a quejarse de como una posible futura masacre se les acababa de escapar de entre los dedos.

Bond, seguido de Trevelyan y Moneypenny, irrumpió cual tornado en la oficina del joven líder de Q-branch y comenzó a revisar a Q de pies a cabeza, ignorando olímpicamente el rodamiento de ojos del mencionado.

Moneypenny extendió una mano y Trevelyan puso, a regañadientes, un billete de 50 libras en dicha mano, tras lo cual suspiró derrotado.

Al parecer todo había vuelto a la normalidad ¿Correcto?

Pues no.

Q no parecía ser el mismo de siempre.

Gritaba, renegaba, inventaba, ladraba órdenes, monitoreaba misiones, probaba armas, hackeaba y traía naciones enteras a la ruina mientras estaba en pijama y todo antes de su primera taza de Earl Gray de la mañana. Pues sí, aún hacía todo eso.

Pero también se quedaba a veces mirando a la nada para luego sonreír como colegiala enamorada, pedía algo llamado ratón británico, o pericote inglés o quien sabe qué, lo que resultó ser una bebida alcohólica sumamente desagradable cada que quería celebrar eventos con algo más fuerte que un Earl Gray o una taza de British Breakfast; y más de uno lo había pillado observando a un hombre de avanzada edad en alguna pantalla de ordenador a través de las cámaras CCTV, todo ello con expresión soñadora.

Por orden (amenaza de muerte) de Bond, descubrieron que se trataba de un viejo agente en retiro de MI-7. El rubio comenzó a hervir por culpa de los celos.

Nuevas apuestas corrieron entre Moneypenny y Trevelyan. Tanner decidió hacerse el desentendido y M definitivamente no estaba enterado de nada.

Tuvieron que pasar casi 6 meses antes de que Bond pusiese las cosas claras entre él y Q, y de paso sacase el escritorio entre ellos y pusiese al genio, literalmente, contra una pared, donde se dedicó a besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

Esta vez Trevelyan le pagó 100 libras a Moneypenny.

Luego de eso, todo pareció mejorar; e increíblemente, Bond resultó ser todo lo monógamo que su profesión como arma letal # 1 de Gran Bretaña le permitía.

¿Aún coqueteaba con sus objetivos y tenía uno que otro revolcón por allí para obtener la información necesaria o cumplir objetivos? 

Pues claro, todo por la Reina y la patria.

Pero fuera de las misiones, el mundo entero desaparecía de su campo visual, siendo Q lo único que valía la pena.

Lo cortejó, lo conquistó, se mudaron juntos, tenían sexo increíble, se acurrucaban, se peleaban, se amistaban y se cuidaban el uno al otro. Y mientras James prohibió el ingreso de Q a la cocina por un asunto de seguridad, Q comenzó a entrenar a James en el arte de no dejar armas por allí tiradas en el departamento, y a ponerse por lo menos ropa interior antes de salir al balcón.

Sea como fuere, funcionaba.

Y M aún no estaba enterado de nada.

Todos eran felices.

Excepto cuando Q buscaba con las cámaras de CCTV al tal English y reía como colegiada, pero como no pasaba a mayores, Bond tuvo que tragarse el mal rato.

Hasta que un día Q soltó un 'Oooohhh', y luego un '¡Ah!'; y fue a sacar algo de su casillero personal y de la nada salió con la idea de ir a tomar algo a medio día en Londres, siendo bastante específico de a dónde ir.

Bond y Moneypenny se unieron de inmediato.

001, 006 y 008, que de momento también se encontraban en Londres, y en MI-6 para ser más específicos, se encogieron de hombros y dijeron '¿Por qué no?'.

Media hora después, el grupo estaba en un pequeño restaurante del que ninguno había escuchado jamás, y acababan de terminar de ordenar los almuerzos (Bond ordenó por Q, quien estaba muy ocupado con la nariz metida en la laptop), cuando de pronto un llamativo Aston Martin rojo llegó a toda velocidad por una calle principal, volteó en una curva, derrapó un poco y frenó del todo. Y de milagro no se volcó.

Todos se pusieron alerta. Todos menos Q, quien miraba al Aston Martin con una expresión soñadora.

El hombre al volante, un hombre ya mayor y por alguna razón, conocido; salió con expresión confundida mirando alrededor.

\- Bough ¿Viste a donde se fueron?

La otra puerta se abrió y otro hombre salió negando.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Q.

\- ¡Profesor English!- saludó alegre como unas pascuas.

El piloto volteó y una expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro, seguida por otra de alegría.

\- ¡Profesor Quintus! ¡Vaya sorpresa encontrarlo aquí! ¿Bough, te acuerdas del profesor Quintus? ¡Oh! ¡Los chicos realmente lo extrañan! Dejó una muy buena impresión en ellos.- dijo casi a los gritos, olvidando completamente que estaba en plena hora punta y desestimando la fila de vehículos que comenzaban a tocar el claxon detrás suyo.

Bough rodó un poco los ojos, sonrió y asintió.

\- Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, señor. Sin embargo, ejem... Debemos irnos. Tenemos... asuntos.

\- ¡Oh, cierto! Cierto... Espero me excuses mi joven muchacho. Debemos atender asuntos urgentes por los que un jovencito inocente e inexperto como usted no debe de preocuparse.

'¡OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!' Pensó más de uno en el grupo que acompañaba a Q 'Ese viejo estaba muerto.'

Y es que Q no odiaba nada con más fuerza que el ser llamado jovencito, o peor aún: inexperto.

Pero para sorpresa de los presentes, Q solo se sonrojó y volvió a reír como una colegiala.

\- Lo que usted diga, profesor English.- dijo soñador- ¿Tal vez en otra oportunidad?

El hombre sonrió, le guiñó un ojo y respondió.

\- Por supuesto.

Bond vio rojo. Si Alec no lo tacleaba, allí se armaba la gorda. 008 y 001 tuvieron que ayudar a inmovilizarlo.

English, completamente ajeno a ello, se metió de nuevo al asiento del conductor.

Bough miró aprehensivo al grupo, casi adivinando de quienes se trataba. De pronto Q llamó su atención y sacó algo del bolsillo derecho de su abrigo que dejó a todos en su grupo paralizados y con la boca abierta; y se lo lanzó a Bough, que lo recibió, miró y guardó tras agradecer con un asentimiento de cabeza; para luego meterse al vehículo una vez más.

Tras esto el Aston Martin volvió a cobrar vida y desapareció por la pista, dejando a la enorme fila de vehículos detrás, por fin avanzar.

\- ¿Eso era?- preguntó 008.

\- Un lapicero explosivo.- corroboró Alex, mirando preocupado a Bond, quien tenía la quijada casi en el suelo.

Moneypenny volvió a rodar los ojos. Ya se encargaría ella de sacarle unos cuantos más a Q para Bond, y todo solucionado.

Por su parte Q volvió a su asiento y a su laptop, y de pronto todos los semáforos por donde iban los fugitivos del agente English comenzaron a tornarse rojos, mientras que el camino del Aston Martin se veía bendecido por luces verdes.

El joven genio suspiró.

Si, de acuerdo; estaba con Bond y amaba con locura a ese idiota destructor de ciudades, poblados y estructuras importantes ¿Pero, Johnny English? Era como un ídolo para él, una estrella inalcanzable y no había podido evitar desarrollar un cierto grado de fanatismo por él.

Y todo fanboy que se respete, sigue a su ídolo, le da regalos cuando puede y suspira en su presencia. Aunque el amor de su vida esté al lado.

Y cuando Q hacía algo, siempre resultaba ser el mejor. En este caso, Johnny English no podría desear mejor fanboy... Eso por supuesto, de siquiera saber que tenía uno.

**Fin de la sexta misión**

**Status: Completa**

**Notas de la autora:**

Y bueno, yo quería hacer este crossover desde hace meses... Bueno, años. Johnny English es uno de mis placeres culposos; pero a pesar de todo no encontraba conexión hasta la tercera película (gracias Volta). En todo caso fue solo para reír un rato. Espero que les haya gustado esta misión sin pies ni cabeza.

Nos estamos leyendo pronto gente. Se me cuidan.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ ** __

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
